Power Struggle
by Rylian Heartsan
Summary: Tell me what you think. An alternative view to the Saiya-Jin saga.


Power Struggle  
  
Vegeta stood over the gaping wound in the planet which had been created just moments before by the severity of his Gallic Gun attack. He was getting more powerful by the day; of that there was no doubt. One day perhaps, he would be able to take on the immense power of Furiza, and then the universe itself, and all of it's glories would be his for the taking. But how was he supposed to take on an empire such as that of King Cold's? Their power was unimaginable in itself, but in comparison to his own at that moment in time...  
  
'Nappa!' shouted the Saiya-Jin prince as he called out into the wilderness. He heard a distant, masculine voice roar out in acknowledgement, and within seconds Nappa had arrived at Vegeta's training area. The balding Saiya-Jin 1st Class had just been training himself only a little distance away.  
  
'What is it Vegeta?' Nappa asked as he pulled downwards to his partner's level.  
  
'Nappa, I want you to check my power level now. My power feels as if it's risen to new heights!'  
  
Nappa nodded and turned on his scouter as Vegeta started to power up in front of him. An amazing white glow engulfed the Saiya-Jin Elite as the ground beneath the two began to shake at an extreme level. Parts of the ground rose up and shattered in mid-air as Vegeta reached his maximum power level.  
  
'12,000...14,000..15..16,000!' exclaimed Nappa in shock. Before they had arrived upon the planet Heira Vegeta's power had only been just over 11,000. Now he had become almost as strong as Kui!?  
  
'Woah...! That's not possible!' shouted Nappa. Vegeta laughed out loud and looked at Nappa.  
  
'Of course it's possible! I'm the almighty Vegeta you fool! And I'll destroy anyone who comes within my wrath!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'No Goku!' yelled Piccolo as Earth's hero held unto Radditz's tail with a grasp that shouldn't have been as weak as it was. However, the Saiya-Jin with the power level of 1,200 still couldn't pull himself free from Goku's grasp.  
  
'Kakarote!' screamed Radditz, referring to Goku with his Saiya-Jin name, 'Please! I was never going to do you any harm! I just wanted to see if you would join us and then I was going to leave! I never wanted to hurt you or your son!'  
  
Goku looked right into his brother's eyes, which were now bearing right into his conscience. What could he do? He had to let Radditz go... and then it would all be over...?  
  
'Goku!' yelled Piccolo as he charged up the Makkankosappo. He was almost there, and Goku was going to blow it! 'Don't let him go! He's just trying to trick you!'  
  
'Kakarote, please! I don't want to die! I'll leave, I promise!'  
  
'And you'll leave right away...?' shouted Goku.  
  
'Of course I will! I didn't want to hurt anyone here!'  
  
Goku looked up at the sky, and then at Piccolo, who still shouted at him to hold on. And then, Goku nodded at Piccolo who grinned. The kid had grown up.  
  
'Piccolo, get ready!' he yelled as he tightened his iron grip around Radditz's tail. Radditz grimaced. He didn't want to die yet... and then he thought. It was so simple...!  
  
Piccolo pulled his two flashing fingers away from his forehead and smirked at the thought of the impending victory, now seconds away. With any luck Goku would be injured by the blast, and he could finish them both at the same time. Radditz looked through his scouter. 1,330?! He would have to be very quick if he was going to survive.  
  
'Makkan...!' Piccolo started as he raised his two fingers towards Radditz. And suddenly the Saiya-Jin prince sprung into action. His right arm flew backwards, not towards Goku, but his own tail, and with one quick thump, it had fallen to the ground.   
  
'...kosappo!' yelled Piccolo, unaware of what had just happened, as the sheer power of his attack had clouded his judgement slightly. But suddenly Radditz jumped completely clear of the attack, and as the energy flew right out of Piccolo's fingers there was only one man left to take the attack. And that was...  
  
'...Goku!!!' yelled Piccolo as the beam drove straight through the stomach of his temporary ally. Goku gasped with the sheer power of the blow, and he fell right to the ground in that instance. Dead. There was no fond goodbyes, no farewells to any of his friends. Goku had disappeared from Earth in a matter of seconds.  
  
'Yes!' shouted Radditz as he pulled himself to his feet. 'This planet is mine!'  
  
Piccolo's head fell to the ground... It was all over, there was no way he could beat this guy now... but suddenly he noticed Radditz turn to the massive crater that lay in the earth. He was visably shaken... what was going on?!  
  
'W..What the hell?! 1,307?!!!!' yelled Radditz as Gohan smashed open the spacepod and landed right in front of the Saiya-jin. Piccolo was as shocked as Radditz was.  
  
'Goku's son?! What's going on?!'  
  
When Gohan heard that voice, he turned to Piccolo with a look of pure hatred and rage upon his young face. He burst into a mass of blinding white light, and as he flew towards Piccolo with immense power, he screamed out with mental anguish;  
  
'You hurt my DADDY!!!'  
  
Gohan hit Piccolo full on in the chest, and his power was so much and so concentrated that he pushed his way right through Piccolo's body and onto the ground, skidding to a halt after a few yards. Piccolo stood for a second. And then he fell to the ground, gasping for the now faint air that refused to pass through him. Gohan fell to the ground also, almost unconscious from the effort the attack took. Radditz just stood in shock and delight at what had just happened, and as the boy's power level reverted back to 1, he walked over to Piccolo who groaned softly at the sight of the behemoth Saiya-Jin walking over to him.  
  
'Hahaha!' Radditz yelled 'It's all over for you!!!'  
  
And with that a massive burst of energy engulfed Piccolo, and he exploded into pieces.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Kami!' shouted Mr.Popo on top of Kami's lookout as God himself started to disappear.  
  
'Mr.Popo! You have to warn Earth's Special Forces, and get Goku and Piccolo to King Kai's as soon as possible! Do this for me...old friend...!'   
  
And with that Kami disappeared also from the earth, and Mr.Popo broke down in slient tears.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Boy! Get up right now!' yelled Radditz to the shaking Gohan, who slowly got to his feet.  
  
'You... you're the bad man!' shouted Gohan at the Saiya-jin warrior. 'Where's my daddy?!'  
  
'He's gone kid... I'm not the bad guy though, that green dude killed him. I tried to save your dad but I couldn't.' Radditz was smarter than he looked. Gohan burst into tears at that point and the warrior grimaced at the sound. He walked away and turned on his receiver. There was some news that might interest his fellow fighters on the planet Heira.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Vegeta, there's a transmission coming in from Radditz.' called Nappa to the   
Saiya-Jin prince who stood feet away from him.  
  
'Yes, I know you idiot Nappa, I do have a scouter as well you know. Radditz, what's happening on Earth?'  
  
The line was fuzzy, but communication was simple enough.  
  
'Hey Vegeta, Nappa, how's it going?'  
  
'We're fine.' Vegeta said coldly, 'But what's happening? Did you get Kakarote to join us?'  
  
'I didn't, but it isn't a big deal. He only had a power level of just over 400, and I don't think it would have increased very much. There was a Namekian with him also.'  
  
Vegeta's eyes flickered for a split second, and then he replied.  
  
'There was? And what was his power level?'  
  
'Slightly weaker than Kakarote, or so I thought. His full power level ended up being 1,330 when he concentrated his energy. They nearly got me as well. I had to cut off my own tail to escape.'  
  
Vegeta smirked. Radditz without a tail. What an almightly Saiya-Jin.  
  
'It had better grow back Radditz. You would be of little use to us without it unless you could raise your power level.'  
  
Radditz shuddered slightly on the other line, but continued to speak.  
  
'I understand. But I've made another discovery since I got here. Kakarote has a son who is more powerful than even him.'  
  
Vegeta and Nappa looked at each other. This was interesting.  
  
'A son...?' Vegeta said quietly, 'Even more powerful than Katarote...'  
  
'How much more powerful?' Nappa asked.  
  
'He can't control his power yet, but he was able to kill the Namek, and his maximum power level was at 1,307 when he got angry. You see, the Namek was aiming for me, but once he fired his beam I cut off my tail and got out of the way. Kakarote got hit and was instantly killed. Then the boy got enraged and killed Piccolo.'  
  
'Piccolo?'  
  
'The Namekian. Anyway, I think this kid could be very useful to us, and this planet... remember what we spoke about?'  
  
Vegeta and Nappa remembered, but they couldn't talk. Furiza's men were listening to every word of the transmission.  
  
'...Ok. We'll be there in three months approximately to secure the planet. In the meantime your objectives are to strip Earth of all life and also to train that boy so that he is ready to fight for us by the time we get there. Good job Radditz.'  
  
And with that links were cut off.  
  
'Nappa, we've found our new home. Get your ship ready and let's get going.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'No way!' yelled Krillin as he hovered over the battlefield accompanied by Roshi and Bulma.   
  
'They've been killed...' gasped Roshi as Bulma simply sat, speechless over the terror which now hit them hard. Krillin looked down and spotted Gohan in the grasp of the Saiya-Jin fighter.  
  
'NO!' yelled Krillin as the group looked down at the two. And suddenly Radditz became aware of the plane above him.  
  
'We've gotta get out of here!' yelled Krillin 'We've gotta find the others, and fast!'   
  
And with that, the plane turned around and made a beeline for Roshi's house. 


End file.
